A Dubious Fox is Within Our Midst
by Falsum Deum
Summary: A half-breed raised in a backwater town. Part human, part something else. He leaves on a journey, where he goes, nobody truly knows. Adventure is not always what it seems. If you are ever so keen, maybe you'll be the one to figure out what I mean.
1. Run, run, run As fast as you can!

( **A/N: I might take bits and pieces of info from other good stories to help mine out)**

"Human speech"

 _"Pokéspeech"_

'Thought'

 _'Telepathy'_

 ** _"Aura Speech"_**

 ** _'Aura Telepathy'_**

 **10 YEARS BEFORE MAIN STORYLINE**

The forest that surrounded Pallet Town was usually a very peaceful place, many kind of pokemon called this area their home and the large trees made the place look very serene and calm. However, that was not the case today, as a full grown Zoroark was zigzagging through the tree's with an egg in it's arms. It quickly looked behind it, only to see an angry mob not far behind. The mob seemed to be carrying all sorts of weapons and items as they were chasing down the Zoroark, most of the crowd was screaming profanities or phrases along the lines of "We're gonna kill you and then we're gonna murder that f*ing abomination that you've created!" This only made the Zoroark quicken its pace until it managed to lose sight of them. When it was far enough away it decided to take a quick look around, what it saw did not disappoint.

It seems that it knew this area well. The Zoroark's ears perked up at the sound of shouts and yells. It quickly ran into a little cave that it knew of and rolled a boulder right in front of the entrance. The Zoroark quickly sat down to catch her breath, when it was calmed down it lovingly looked at the bundle in it's arms. The Zoroark slowly unwrapped the bundle in her arms revealing an egg.

The Zoroark was smiling happily at the egg when all of a sudden it began to glow bright white, it was hatching! The Zoroark's grin quickly grew bigger as it sat there and waited for it to hatch. When the glow stopped, in place of the egg was a small human like baby. It had pale white skin covering most of it's human shaped body and pitch black hair, that is where it's human features ended. It's Zorua like ears poked up above his pitch black hair with blue tips, his human shaped hands were covered in bright blue fur that changed into pitch black as it went over the forearms and stopped at the elbow. Each finger was claw like in shape and had very little nail. His feet were quite similar as they were also covered in bright blue fur that changed to pitch black as it stopped at his knee. His face was pointed and angular, kinda like a snout. He let out small yawn showing that his mouth were full of razor sharp teeth, when he was finished yawning he slowly cracked open his light blue eyelids to reveal neon red eyes that had golden flakes speckled across them. And lastly his small adorable tail that looked as if it was from a Zorua(Which it technically is was).

Now there are a lot of differences between humans and Pokémon, one of them is that most if not all pokémon can speak when they're born; even if the speech is crude it is understandable. But, it was still surprising when the small baby let out a mewl. _"Momma?"_

The female Zoroark looked slightly taken aback from the word. She let a lone tear roll down her face. _"Yes I'm your momma."_

The little child tried to stand up on two legs, but it inevitably fell down on all fours. He scurried into his mother's grasp, giving her a surprising **Nuzzle**. The Zoroark tried to look down at her child in surprise but then the paralysis set in. Her smile grew wider at this new surprise. _"You've only just hatched and you're already able to use moves, you're going to be so powerful."_

He looked so happy at her comment that he ended up using the move **Baby-Doll Eyes** on his mother. _"I love momma!"_

She was quickly put under the spell of the move and broke the effects of the weak paralysis from the last move, she then quickly snatched him up into her arms and hugged him tightly to her chest. _"I love you too!"_

When the effects wore off she was surprised, yet content, with the position that she was in. When she remembered what happened she quickly thought to herself, 'Wait normally he shouldn't be able to use that move. That shouldn't even be an egg move for our species! What's going on?'

She took a quick questioning glance at her son as if he knew the answer to her question, but he was already curled up and asleep in her arms. She slowly drifted off into the land of dreams with him.

 **????? HOURS LATER**

She slowly woke up to the sound of chattering teeth, not from herself, but from the child that she was holding in her arms. She determined that it must've been nighttime outside if her child was shivering, she couldn't really tell if it was cold or not, since her whole body was covered in fur; however, his was only covered partially. She quietly got up while holding him and quickly covered him in his blanket, while she slowly removed the boulder blocking the entrance. As she poked her head out of the entrance she felt a breeze blow across her snout.

She looked up into the sky and saw the moon staring back at her. She heard chattering again. She looked towards her baby in worry. _"We need to get you somewhere warm. I might as well go **there**."_

She quickly looked towards the direction of Pallet Town. Since it was nighttime that meant everyone was most likely sleeping. Even if they weren't, she could just create an illusion until she got to there.

She slowly snuck past each house as she was heading for her destination. She saw a beam of light that was dancing upon the street, she quickly followed the direction it came from, only to see her destination. Professor Oak's laboratory.

She quickened her pace until she finally reached the door. She knocked on the door hoping for an answer. It came almost immediately. "Hello. What do you ne-"

Professor Oak looked at her with a wide eyed expression and said in a hushed tone, "Get in. Quickly."

As he ushered her in through the doorway, she got a good view of all the paperwork that was strewn all about the place. When they were inside and when they heard the door lock, Professor Oak turned to look at her, while clutching his head and biting his lip in anxiety. "What are you doing here Delilah? There's an angry mob after you, and you decide to walk through the center of that mob's town. If they find you, you're... you're... you're dead."

She looked towards him with an aloof expression," I used an illusion. They wouldn't have seen me even if they tried. Besides, the baby was cold."

Professor Oak looked at her in concern. "What baby?"

Delilah slowly moved the bundle in her arms to show the Professor. When the Professor saw the bundle he began to look at it until a small adorable yawn came from it, along with a small slightly pudgy arm poking out of the fabric. She removed the cloth covering his face.

When the Professor saw two furry ears twitch from the breeze they were hit with as the cover was removed, his smile grew so large that it made him look ten years younger. She noticed his smile and a thought came and hit her. She looked at the Professor with a look of glee. "Sam, what if I lived here, but, like in human form."

The Professor looked at her as if that were the stupidest idea he had ever heard. The Professor whisper shouted, "Live here! Are you stupid! Everyone in this small backwater town is hunting you down. And your first thought is live here!?"

Delilah gave him a hurt look. "Well I could easily create an illusion of a human form and never be found out. Besides, I could keep my baby at home until he learns to control his illusions. Plus I've got the three pendants that were given two us by that witch, so we can keep our illusions from breaking, they're practically invincible."

Oak asked incredulously, "Do you even know if he'll even be able to use Pokémon moves or Pokémon energy!?"

Her glare grew firm. "Yes, I do know. Considering that right after he hatched he used two different Pokémon attacks on me."

Professor Oak looked slightly taken aback. "Uh... oh fine, but if you're going to live here you need to change your name."

Delilah looked up in thought for about a minute before looking back at Sam. "How about Delia?"

The Professor face palmed. She looked at him with a hurt expression. "What's wrong with it. It's sweet. It's short. It's simple, plus if you mess up my name people won't think so much a out it. Since Delia and Delilah aren't that hard to mix up. It's perfect."

Sam looked surprised at her insight. He gave her a curious glance before he heard a rustle from the bundle in her arms. He looked at her questioningly as if asking for permission for something. "Can we scan him?"

"Sure, plus I want to see what he's able to do too." The newly named Delia said.

Oak quickly scrambled to his lab in search of a pokédex. When he finally found one he ran back to the main room, sat down and pointed it at the baby.

 **[ Zorua: The Tricky Fox Pokémon. It changes into the forms of others to surprise them. Apparently, it often transforms into a silent child.]**

 **[Judging from this Pokémon's color, it is a shiny Pokémon]**

 **[Would you like to scan it's moves]**

 **[Yes]**

 **[No]**

Sam clicked the yes button.

 **[Would you like to separate his moves by type or leave as is?]**

 **[Separate]**

 **[Leave]**

Sam looked in confusion. "Does he really have so many moves that they have to be separated by type?" He clicked separate.

 **[This Pokèmon has the abilities Illusion and Protean(HIDDEN). It's moves are...**

 ** _Normal:_**

\- Captivate **(Egg move)**

\- Copycat **(Egg move)**

 ** _Fire:_**

\- Fire Pledge **(Egg move)** (Locked)

\- Mystical Fire **(Egg move)** (Locked)

 ** _Water:_**

\- Surf **(Egg move)** (Locked)

\- Water Pledge **(Egg move)** (Locked)

 ** _Electric:_**

\- Nuzzle **(Egg move)**

\- Volt Tackle **(Egg move)** (Locked)

 ** _Grass:_**

\- Grass Pledge **(Egg Move)** (Locked)

 ** _Ice:_**

\- Ice Fang **(Egg move)** (Locked)

\- Blizzard **(Egg move)** (Locked)

 **Fighting:**

\- Detect **(Egg move)**

 _ **Poison** :_

\- Purify **(Egg move)** (Locked)

 ** _Ground_** :

\- Sand Attack **(Egg move)**

 _ **Flying** : _

\- Chatter **(Egg move)** (Locked)

 ** _Psychic:_**

\- Miracle Eye **(Egg move)** (Locked)

\- Future Sight **(Egg move)** (Locked)

\- Cosmic Power **(Egg move)** (Locked)

\- Extrasensory **(Egg move)** (Locked)

 ** _Bug:_** ** _None_**

 ** _Rock_** :

\- Stone Edge **(Egg move)** (Locked)

 ** _Ghost_** :

\- Shadow Sneak **(Egg move)**

 ** _Dragon:_**

\- Dragon Breath **(Egg move)** (Locked)

\- Draco Meteor **(Egg move** )(Locked)

 ** _Dark:_**

\- Fake Tears **(Egg move)**

\- Dark Pulse **(Egg move)** (Locked)

\- Memento **(Egg move)** (Locked)

\- Sucker Punch **(Egg Move)** (Locked)

 ** _Steel:_** ** _None_**

 ** _Fairy:_**

\- Baby-Doll Eyes **(Egg move) ]**

Professor Oak and Delia looked at the Pokédex in astonishment. "What, half of these moves he shouldn't even be able to use! How... just how, how is he able to have this many egg moves! Are you sure that you weren't on any kind of enhanced drug when you had him?" He stuttered with a flabbergasted tone.

She quickly shook her head. After ten minutes of what seemed like pure madness they finally settled down. He turned to face Delia as she was holding onto her baby. He quickly looked at her with a small smile upon his face. "That's one special baby you have there. Now I think it's off to bed for both of you, come on, upstairs." He muttered while ushering her upstairs.

Before they reached the top step he took a glance at her before lightly grabbing her shoulder. "Oh and before I forget, you need to name the child if you're going to live in human society. So, what will you name the baby?"

She momentarily looked at the bundle that was wrapped up tightly in her arms. A thoughtful look graced her face as she thought. She looked at him again, this time brushing some soot off of his fur that had managed to get there. A grin crawled up her face as she concluded a name.

"Ash."


	2. The Happiest Time of the Year

**_Sorry everybody, I couldn't update this earlier because I was working on my finals for every different class. So, all my mental attention has been focused on schoolwork. I'm also sick. Plus, I have to deal with certain assholes at school_** ** _. Oh and Merry Christmas, or Happy Holidays! =)_**

"Human Speech"

 _"Pokémon_ S _peech"_

 **"Aura Speech"**

'Thought'

 _'Telepathy'_

Chapter 2

 **3 YEARS AND 217 DAYS LATER**

Two small toddlers were walking about a large grassy field that held many different species of Pokémon. One of the boys had blondish hair, while the other boy had pitch black hair with blue tips. These two toddlers were wearing different visors on top of their heads and slightly muddied and greening clothes that were covered in all sorts of things, ranging from grass, to dirt, to specks of mud. These clothes seemed to have shown great resistance to tearing, considering all that was probably done in them. Now most people would have been worried about the toddlers and would have wondered why their parents let them roam free with a bunch of dangerous Pokémon. Well the "parents" already knew where they were, they also knew that they would be fine being surrounded by Pokémon. They were definitely safer being around Pokémon than if they were with humans.

The two toddlers sneakily made their way behind a bush that was behind an old sleeping Dragonite. They leapt out of the bush and onto the dragon's back while yelling with their tiny lungs.

The old Pokémon whipped his head around to stare at the two boys. The old Dragonite grew a small grin when it saw who jumped upon his back. He asked the two that were on his back, _"Hello children what are you doing here all by yourselves?"_

 _"We were searching for you, Uncle Drem!"_ Came the replies of both boys.

The Dragonite slowly got up, while the two boys were still latched onto him, while putting on the eye goggles that were resting on the top of their head. When he reached his full height he looked over to his shoulders to see that they were both holding onto him. _"You kids holding on tight?"_

 _"Yes uncle!"_ The two toddlers stated, while buzzing with excitement and tightly gripping the Dragonite's shoulders.

He began to jog for a few feet before he began to flap his wings. When his feet left the ground they were quickly up into the air zooming around the entire corral at intense speeds. The boys' grip tightened on their uncle's shoulders as let forth a burst of speed, they were doing circles around the corral in a matter of seconds. _"Uncle! Can you use **Extreme Speed**? Pleeaaaassssseee!" _The blond haired child yelled over the winds.

The Dragonite felt their grips tighten automatically, then he went for it.

 **《CRACK》**

The loud roar of wind increased tenfold as the sound barrier was broken. He was now moving so fast that he could go around all of the corral and the perimeter of Pallet Town in a matter of two seconds.

After about the sixtieth lap he felt one of the boy's grip loosen, when he felt that he immediately slowed down until they were at a cruising speed and then landed. When the two toddlers jumped off the blonde haired one whined in protest. _"Come on Uncle Drem, again, again!"_

 _"No, your grip was beginning to loosen. You could have been seriously injured if you had let go. Do you know what your mother would do to me if one of you got injured?!"_ The Dragonite said with a frightened tone.

The blonde haired boy's shoulders slumped in disappointment, while his lip quivered in mock sadness. He let out a small grunt. _"Aww!"_

Dragonite sighed in exasperation. He muttered under his breath. _"Daar kiir fen kos dinok do zey."_

 _"What was that Uncle Drem?"_ The black haired boy questioned with an innocent smile resting upon his face.

The Dragonite saw right through it though. He knew how smart both of the boys were. In terms of intelligence compared to Pokémon, they were damn near close to Alakazam level intelligence, it helped that one was half Pokémon while the other had an eidetic memory. But, when compared to terms of human knowledge they would be considered to be in, whatever the humans call "sixth grade".

He looked back at the boys just as he heard a woman's voice yell across the corral. "BOYS! FOOD IS READY!"

"COMING MOTHER!" The two boys yelled back.

They then turned towards the laboratory but not before waving goodbye. Both children shouted together. _"Goodbye Uncle Drem, see you tomorrow!"_

The Dragonite watched as they ran off while against each other, when they disappeared from his line of sight he let out a small sigh of relief. He was sad to see them go, but at the same time he was glad that they had left before they could get injured. He knew that if they went back home injured and their mother saw, he would be quite lucky to be able to walk from the wailing he would get from the angry mother. Most important law of nature: You never harm a child, especially, if the mother is around. Otherwise you have just signed away your life.

He shivered as he remembered his own mother telling him that rule, except that she spoke it like, _"Hi neh aax kiir, suranmiik, waan monah los um. Hahvothzos hi lost nunon siin hond hin laas"._

It was only now that he knew the reason why she had an malicious glint in her eye whenever a nearby trainer passed by the cave entrance.

 **BACK WITH THE BOYS**

They had gone about 40 feet at a full on non-stop sprint before they quickly ran out of breath. One had more stamina than this and could probably run all the way back to the laboratory if he wanted to. He just wasn't quite used to running as a bipedal, while the other one was just tired. They were both toddlers after all.

The black haired boy looked towards the blonde as he crouched down in a sprinter's starting position, while nodding his head towards his back. _"Hop on!"_

The blonde child quickly hopped onto his brother's back. When he was firmly on his back and knew he wouldn't fall off they bolted off at speeds that were way faster than their original sprinting speed. They were moving through the brush at high speeds, bursting from one bush through the next. The wind was whipping upon their backs, and through the black haired boy's tail fur as they were bounding through the brush.

White streaks were slowly beginning to fade in and out behind them as the boys ran, until it became a solid streak of white energy rolling off of them.

The blonde child looked over his shoulder at the white energy that was rolling, then quickly looked back towards his brother's furry ears and shouted into the wind as they broke through the brush and into an open field with a laboratory standing in the middle of the corral. _"BRO, YOU JUST LEARNED **QUICK ATTACK!** "_

 _"Wait, what? I learned **Quick Attack**?! LEARNED **QUICK ATTACK**! YEAH!!!" _He yipped in excitement, while not noticing a rock protruding from the ground. Their mad dash was stopped short by the protruding rock. Both boys went tumbling not stopping until they hit the walls of the laboratory "OOF!"

The sliding glass door on the laboratory slid open revealing a brown haired beauty. She had luscious brown hair, a bodacious hourglass figure that many a male, and quite a few females lusted after. She wore a button up pink shirt with a yellow undershirt, and a blue skirt that went down to her knees. She looked towards the two boys that were upside down with a small smile gracing her angular face. "Boys, you came just in time for breakfast!" She exclaimed enthusiastically while clasping her hands together.

"HEY MOM!" The two boys smiled happily from their upside down position. As they got up from their position on the ground, they were looking up at their mother with their own smiles. The black haired boy looked up expectantly. "So what's for breakfast mommy?"

She replied back, while patting them on both of their heads and wiping away the grime that had managed to collect on their clothes. "We're having bacon and eggs with pancakes, with everything covered in syrup, and yes I made them just the way you boys like it."

The blonde haired one looked questionably at her. "Eggs filled with yemma, and next to each other?" ( **Yemma means yolk in my household** )

"Yes."

"Bacon crispy but not burnt?"

"Yes."

" Pancakes surrounding the rest of the food?"

"Yes."

He scrutinized her before speaking. "We're good." And then walking inside.

When the blonde disappeared from view the black haired boy looked at her next, simply asking one question, while giving her a doubtful look. "Is this another one of your gag meals that'll turn our skin blue for two weeks?"

The brunette grew a nervous smile while rubbing her hand behind her head. "N-no-noooooo... o-obvio-obviously not."

The child's doubtful look grew in size. "Hmmmm. Okay then, keep your secrets."( **press X TO DOUBT** )

He quickly walked inside and sat down right next to his brother and started eating at a rapid pace alongside his brother, until an old man walked in wearing a labcoat that was covered in soot. They quickly got up out of their chairs and ran towards the old man while both screaming with excitement. "GRANDPA!"

"GARY, ASH! How are both of you feeling this fine morning?" The old man asked with a grin resting upon his face. As he was rubbing the top of their heads in order to keep them from getting to wild, their mother walked through the door and threw a light glare towards the elderly man, while at the same time smiling towards the two boys.

"Heh heh, sorry Delia." The elderly man said with an apprehensive shrug while rubbing the back of his head.

"It's okay Samuel, but just remember, Christmas doesn't last forever. Come on children it's time, go to the living room." She uttered while lightly pushing them out into the living room.

When they entered the room the first thing that entered their field of vision was the image of a large Christmas tree standing in the corner of the room. It was covered in tinsel and ornaments, every was a different color or type. Right underneath it was about a dozen presents each one varying in size and shape from the last one.

When the children saw this their eyes widened in excitement and their previously calm expression completely disappeared. They bolted right next to the tree their exuberance boiling over, they were waiting patiently for their parental figures to sit down so that they could begin opening their presents.

When the adults had sat down and had given a nod of approval and the words, "Merry Christmas!" The two boys then began to tear into their presents like savage animals, while the adults just watched in contentment. When they were were finished opening all of their presents, they all relaxed a slightly from their excitement in the holidays. That was was until Gary asked a question while looking curiously at his grandfather. "Gramps, how come both me and Ash are missing a parent, or parents in my case? You don't have to answer, and I'm fine with Delia being my mom. I'm just curious."

The nice warm atmosphere in the room seemed to drop by 10 as the adults faces darkened and grew grim, as if afraid to even say a word. Delia lifted her head slightly, as if wanting to speak. "Well, I think at the moment both of you are old enough to hear about it. But it might take a few years before you can fully understand your circumstances." She uttered in total seriousness.

"Who wants to hear the story of what happened to their parents first?" Samuel asked lightly.

Both boys looked at each other as if asking which one wanted to go first. Neither budged from their spots until Ash turned towards the adults. "Seeing as how I still have a parent I think Gary should go first."

"That's very mature of you Ash." Sam said with a small grin. Then he turned serious, Delia began to speak.

"Okay, for starters... your mom, her name was pretty forgettable if I must admit. Your dad on the other hand, he was famous even if only for a minute. His name was Blue Oak, a Kanto champion. His name, even if it was up there for only a moment, was on the list of champions. That list was being watched by many different criminal organizations too. Around the same time time Ash was being born, so were you. That was also the time when those many different criminal organizations decided to cash in their chips, so to speak. They kept on trying to bribe your dad with money, but he wouldn't accept it. When they realized he couldn't be bribed they started threatening him."

Gary looked up at her in slight worry of where this story was going, and asked while biting his lip. "But what about the police? Couldn't they have helped."

Both Sam and Delia rolled their eyes while at the same time saying, "The police? Heh... they're all incompetent. They wouldn't even know how to stop a robbery if they didn't have a Pokémon on them. They would all die within their first real fire fight."

Delia looked at the older Oak with a smirk. "Heh, even your gramps agrees with me. Anyway, back to the story. Some organizations were more subtle in their way of threatening him, others were not as subtle. The more subtle ones would drain his bank account, make fake stories about him to discredit him and his family. The less subtle ones were the ones who would commit murders in broad daylight, they would vandalize his house, they would try to cause him as much pain as possible. One day, they went to far."

Samuel began to speak with a downtrodden look. "Supposedly from the reports of different eyewitnesses and the police, your whole family were in the car together, supposedly you were all going to the hospital. How ironic."

"Your mother was in the front passenger seat, and at the time was about to give birth since her water had broken, your older sister was in the back, and your father was in the driver's seat." Oak stated with sorrow in his voice.

Gary's eyes widened and tears began to dribble. "I had a sister?"

Sam's face darkened some more. "Yes, you did, but I'm not finished. As I was saying, your family was driving to the hospital. They were already three quarters of the way there. They were about to enter the parking lot to the hospital when a large semi came and t-boned them. The ambulance got to the scene first. It turned out that your father and your sister had instantly died in the crash, your mother had survived on the other hand. She survived long enough to give birth to you. But that's not even the worst part, it seems, that while you might have survived, your other sibling did not."

Gary's lip quivered. "Wait... d-do-does that mean... what I think it means?"

The Professor lifted up his face a little revealing the tears that were in his eyes and that were running down his face. "Yes, yes it does. You were supposed to be a twin."

The Professor opened up his arms to allow the crying boy to run in for a hug. The hug soon turned into a group hug as Ash and Delia joined in on the hug.

A few hours later when everyone had gotten everything out of their system they all had sat back down. It was now time to hear about Ash's story. Delia looked slightly worn out out, but none the worse for wear. She looked up towards the ceiling questioningly. "Well, where do I begin? Hmm... Well, the first time I had met your father was in the forest. It was if he was running from someone. He was running and leaping through trees and over rocks as if he were a Pokémon. He was literally moving so fast that he practically bum rushed me. He was strong for a human too. I would have thought he was a Pokémon, if it wasn't for the fact that he couldn't understand me. When I got a good look at him I noticed his appearance. He had the most unique eyes that I had ever seen, they were a beautiful golden color; while his hair was a whitish color with golden tips. He was wearing a full white body suit and he was wearing a collar around his neck that was blinking on and off, it quickly became annoying so I destroyed it. I was expecting him to cower in fear from me swinging my claws so close to his face, but instead he thanked me. I felt a feeling bubble up inside me. One that I was not used to. He bolted off again, I decided to follow him."

Ash's eyes gained a hint of excitement to them. "Please, continue."

Delia rolled her eyes. "Fine, continuing on. I'd decided to follow him for a week. That week soon turned into a month, and soon that month became a year. During that year I had met a witch, fought a legendary," she puffed with pride, "that's a story for another time."

Her look became more youthful as she spoke. "I had learned how to make myself invisible with my illusions and how to make them partially solid. I had also watched your father become stronger. He had become a Pokémon trainer, he had managed to defeat every gym leader in that region, I also watched as he had trained his Pokémon. He was quite remarkable. I didn't slack off on my own training though, someone had to protect him from human dangers. Like crazy women for example."

Ash's face morphed into a frown, while Gary giggled. "Wouldn't that make you a _stalker_?" Ash asked.

Her face grew red with embarrassment. "Look I get that you two are super intelligent for your age, but that doesn't mean you have to flaunt your knowledge. Especially considering that you two are technically super smart _toddlers_ , yeah we get it, you're smart." She said in a huff while waving her hands about.

"Any who, let's continue on with our story. After about two years of _following_ him around, I decided to go up to him in person and let him catch me. By then I had gained a decent grasp on the Kantonesian language, and I had gathered up all of my courage for that moment. I walked straight up to him and demanded a fight. He was so surprised that I could speak Kantonesian that he fainted. Can you believe that? The second time we meet face to face and he faints, unbelievable. After that I had to lightly slap him awake. When he woke up I battled him and his Pokémon, I won, but I joined him anyway."

The Professor looked towards her with an accusing glance. "That's not the way I remember him telling it."

Delia rubbed the back of her head in nervousness. "Maybe your memory is going bad, I mean how old are you again? But, let's forget that, we're getting sidetracked as it is. Anyway, after I was caught it took about five years to realize that we loved each other. By then we had moved to Pallet Town, and all of his other Pokémon left us and had started families of their own; also, we had learned that your father was quite gifted with aura."

Her eyes grew dark and cold with hatred as she began again."The townspeople didn't even realize that we loved each other like that, until I ended up pregnant with you. And even then it took them until your birth to realize what we had done."

Ash looked slightly frightened. "But mother, wasn't it legal even back then to mate with a Pokémon if the feeling was mutual?"

Delia sighed in sadness as her face darkened further. "Yes, it might have been legal, but it was looked down upon in society. Combine that with a backwater town out in the hicks and what do you get. _Prejudice_. After they realized what you were and what your father had done, the townspeople burned our house down. Your father bought us time to escape, he even gave me his visor which he rarely ever took off. The one you're wearing now. After that I had escaped into the forest, I hid in a cave, went back to the Professor's, and the rest... is history."

Ash looked downtrodden as he touched the visor on top of his head. He looked back up at his mother. "Is this why your teaching me how to make illusions, so... so that I can fit in?"

Delia nodded in shame. "I don't want to lose you too."

"I understand mom." He said while he wrapped his little arms around her in a soft hug, Gary and Samuel also joined in.

After a few minutes of hugging Delia wiped her eyes and spoke while looking towards the clock. "My, oh my. Would look at the time, it's off to bed you two. Go, go, go."

When they had gotten into their respective beds and the adults had exited the room they began to talk to each other.

 _"So Gary what are we going to do now?"_ Ash muttered.

 _"What do you mean Ash?"_ Gary replied.

 _"Well, what do you want to do for your future?"_ Ash asked.

 _"Oh, that's simple. I will destroy every evil organization out there. Why, what's your dream Ash?"_ Gary responded.

 _"I want to be strong enough to protect all of us from any sort of harm, and to do either of those things, we need to train."_ Ash stated firmly.

 _"I get what your saying about training, but what do you mean by 'us'?"_ Gary questioned.

 _"The little bit of family that we have left."_


	3. A Matter of Curiosity

"Human Speech"

 _"Pokémon Speech"_

'Thought'

 _'Telepathy'_

Chapter 3

 **2 YEARS AND 205 DAYS LATER**

Two boys could be seen sparring in a weirdly padded room. These two boys, while young, seemed to be moving incredibly fast. But if you took a picture at the right moment you would be able to see exactly what they looked like. One had pitch black hair with light blue tips. He was pale white except for his eyelids, which were a pale blue in color. His face had taken up a wolfish grin while his sparing partner had taken up a grin similar to his own, his limbs looked more like claws then they did hands or feet. The other boy was slightly pale with dirty blonde hair. Yes, you have probably figured it out by now the two that were sparring were Ash and Gary.

During this whole practice match Gary was glowing with purple energy, while Ash was glowing with fighting type energy. They weren't using any moves, they were just using different forms of energy to strengthen their young bodies and increase their stamina. This match had been going on for quite a while, pushing their stamina to it's max.

Ever since that one Christmas day, where they had heard about what truly happened to their parents, the two of them began training daily. During the past 2.56 years Ash and Gary's knowledge on Pokémon grew and grew as they continued to read all the books in the Professor's library, after about 6 months they had completely gone through the entire library of books, they then began reading different research material that Samuel had been collecting and using for his own research. Because of their reading habits and helping the Professor with his work and research in the field of all things Pokémon, they had both gained the the status of Junior Professor at an alarming rate.

They were now working on gaining the status of Professor together. The way that one moves up from being a Junior Professor involved a lot of paperwork, and the creation of a theory that revolved around the Pokémon world, you could also become a Pokémon Professor by proving another Professor or a Junior Professor's theory correct.

When they had found this out Gary immediately came up with a theory, Gary's theory suggested that there was one more Pokémon type energy that had yet to be discovered. This theory ended up causing a large upset among the community of scientists, this theory was practically stating that there were more types of Pokémon in the world that hadn't been discovered yet! Such a bold theory could end up ruining the young Junior Professor's career if he couldn't prove it, it would also harm Samuel Oak's career in the process; however, if it succeeded, it could be a large benefit to the knowledge of the Pokémon world.

This is where Ash became of use. Since he was part Pokémon, plus the fact that he had the Protean ability, he had a natural affinity towards controlling different types of Pokémon energy.

Though that was where they ran into a problem, since a lot of his Egg moves had been locked, because of this they couldn't resort to those different types. The only egg moves that he had been able to unlock were Dark Pulse, Sucker Punch, Purify, Chatter, and Ice Fang. He had also learned a few other moves with the use of TM's and by training normally.

Since two of those were Dark type moves, that didn't really help them with trying to discover the new type since that was already his natural type. He only had a limited number of moves that weren't Dark type moves. They created a list of moves that he could use that weren't Dark type.

Because his moveset was limited in types they began using TMs' as a way for gaining new moves. Sure they were expensive, but when your being funded by the government everything becomes pretty cheap. They got a few TM's of a few different types that Ash didn't have access to, so he could control the different types of energy. So at the moment his moveset was compiled of multiple types.

 ** _Normal:_**

\- Substitute

\- Attract

\- Scary Face

\- Snore

\- Quick Attack

\- Hidden Power **(TM)**

\- Hyperbeam **(TM)**

\- Captivate **(Egg move)**

\- Copycat **(Egg move)**

 ** _Electric:_**

\- Nuzzle **(Egg move)**

 ** _Poison_** :

\- Toxic **(TM)**

\- Purify **(Egg move)**

 ** _Ground:_**

\- Dig

\- Sand Attack **(Egg move)**

 ** _Rock:_**

\- Stealth Rock **(TM)**

 ** _Steel:_**

\- Iron Tail **(TM)**

 ** _Fire:_**

\- Flamethrower **(TM)**

 ** _Grass:_**

\- Grass Knot **(TM)**

 ** _Water:_**

\- Rain Dance **(TM)**

 ** _Flying:_**

\- Mirror Move

\- Chatter **(Egg move)**

 ** _Ghost:_**

\- Shadow Punch

\- Shadow Ball **(TM)**

\- Shadow Sneak **(Egg move)**

 ** _Fairy:_**

\- Baby-Doll Eyes **(Egg move)**

When they finished training, they both went to their separate showers respectively, so as to clean themselves of the grime that had collected on their skin.

When they got out of their respective showers they got dressed and got ready for the rest of the day. Both of them were homeschooled, causing them to develop a good relationship with each other and the Pokémon within the ranch. They were more like brothers than anything, but back to the homeschooling part. Because they were homeschooled, they were pretty antisocial towards other people that were close within their age group.

So, they mostly stayed at the lab and trained with each other or studied college level material, science, psychology, pokeball technology, computer programming, and computer science with the Professor. Delia also studied with them because she needed to have a basic human education so that she could be seen as an average human when she would show herself around town. She also could keep her job at the lab that pays for the house that she bought. She bought it to make it seem like she actually lived like everybody else.

Ash would also study under Delia and other Pokémon at the ranch so that they could get the hang of the different types of Pokémon energy that Ash needed to master, while Gary would study under his grandpa's Alakazam.

It turned out that Gary was actually psychic, they found out two months after Christmas, they discovered his latent psychic abilities when him and Ash went hiking and a boulder came rolling down the mountain almost crushing them. Gary managed to hold it up in the air for a few seconds before Ash tackled him out of the way. Immediately after he was tackled he fell unconscious, he stayed in that state for about a week.

When he woke up he asked what had happened and why he was skinnier than before. After they finished explaining to him about what he did he sat up and proclaimed that he wanted to train like Ash did. Since then he had naturally been able to think at the same pace as a regular psychic Pokémon could, he could also temporarily strengthen his body by forcing psychic energy to build up within his muscles, but sadly that was all he could do at the moment and it would leave him severely drained afterwards.

Ever since then Gary and Ash have formed a closer bond with each other and can practically tell what the other is thinking at any time. They do almost everything together, the only thing that they don't do together is bathe. It's not because it would be awkward, not in the slightest would it bug them; they could literally be inside in the nude together, and that wouldn't bother either of them, to them it's just common courtesy to wear something. The only reason they shower and bathe separately is because of their different body types. Do you know how hard it is to take a shower with a tail!? Well, I'll just say it isn't easy.

Anyway, when they were dressed in their favorite outfits, Gary with his parents' necklace, and Ash with his father's visor. Both were studying at their desks while the Professor was teaching them about more types of Pokémon, this time from a peculiar region, the Alola region.

It was a fun lesson to learn about, it got even better when Ash and Gare-bear started learning about Z-crystals(that was their favorite part of the subject). They were quite similar to Mega stones in the part where they increased a trait of your Pokémon's to monstrous proportions.

When they heard about the powerful attacks that could be used by one with a Z-crystal, Ash and Gary created another theory that they would test later on in the future. "Would a mega evolved Pokémon be able to perform a Z-move?" But, that's for later.

 **ONE HOUR AND TWENTY-FIVE MINUTES LATER**

Now that their lessons were finished they began to train different types of energy. Currently, Ash was working on condensing as much power as possible into the smallest point as possible, while Gary was practicing by lifting up large rocks with only his psychic energy and keeping them in the air for as long as possible. Ash was struggling as he tried to keep the energy condensed, he was trying to use it as a strong attacking move, but instead it would always explode before it left his hands. Now normally an explosion would be fine but the problem was that this explosion would explode out different colored powders depending on what Pokémon type he was focusing. Powders are quite hard to wash out of clothes, especially a favorite visor.

At the beginning it didn't bother him all that much until he held it for a bit longer and releasing it... that... that... that was probably not his best idea. For when he had released control this time it exploded sending shards of glass like material flying from him in a very fast manner and embedding themselves into trees, the ground, rocks, and other surfaces that should not be easily pierced.

They would have to study what it's molecular structure was when they were finished training. They then went back to their training, only this time Ash now exploding glass fragments instead.

 **THIRTY MINUTES LATER**

When they came back inside and sat down for their rest Ash pick up a shard fragment and brought it with him to see what it looked like under a microscope. When it was magnified where he could see it's molecular structure he quickly took a picture of it and plugged that picture into the computer.

He created an algorithm that would try to find known things that had a similar molecular structure as the stone, it would do whatever it took to find similar data or research. Even if it did require tearing down a few firewalls, it's not like he'd ever been caught before, it would be worth it in the end anyways, this way he can find out the answer sooner. Now all he has to do is wait.

 **TWO DAYS LATER**

When Ash and Gary had finished their afternoon training, Ash got a ping off of his phone that his algorithm came back successful. When he opened up the the computer it showed that the amount of information and articles on the subject were above the thousand category. He made a new algorithm at an alarmingly fast rate, this one was supposed to pick only the facts and statistics out of each article while at the same time searching for tidbits of information that could help him figure out how it's made.

After waiting for it to finish it's task, he took a small sip at his cold sprite. When he came back he noticed that Gary had pulled up a seat right next to him. When he looked up from the first article he took a sip of his cranberry juice and said, "So, I'm guessing you've already found out what you can now miraculously create?"

"No not at the moment, I was just about to start reading, but it seems that you've beaten me to it." Ash calmly stated before sitting down.

"Well, I'm just gonna tell you that you've hit a gold mine for yourself." Gary blurted with a large dopey grin on his face.

As Ash looked across the three narrowed down articles that were scrapped together based on facts, his emotions went took a ride on a mental rolled coaster. First, there was shock. Next, was shock. And finally, joy decided to crash in like a tidal wave. He quickly turned towards the relaxed and seated Gary and proceeded to pick him up with both hands under his armpits and spin him around in circles. He screamed in joy, _"WE DID IT GARY, WE DID IT! WE CAN FINALLY BE ACTUAL PROFESSORS! TOGETHER!"_

Gary was smiling happily that his brother was actually acting his age for once. It was a rare side that was rarely ever shown to anyone that wasn't related to him, or a Pokémon.

When Gary was finally set down Ash looked at him with gleaming eyes full of happiness, Ash spoke in spazzy tone, he was to excited to speak in the human language, _" So, Gary! When are we gonna do it? Huh? When can you make the theory, and when can we show the other professors? Huh?"_

Gary calmly replied back in a firm tone, "I can make the theory right now, but... you need to train until they no longer explode anymore."

Ash nodded with understanding in his eyes. Gary quickly looked at him and said, "How does this sound for a theory? If Pokémon energy is focused enough... can it create an evolution stone?"


End file.
